The Return of Zaria
by Qwizbo
Summary: On a return stip to South America so Cody can appear on a talk show, the group uncovers a plot to steal the Crown of Zaria. Meanwhile, Cody gets caught in a love triangle. But there's a lot more to it than just that...
1. The Plot

**AN: Just so you know, I'm not giving up on my other stories. It's just that this was absolutely itching to be written.**

* * *

"So, what's the best part of being a famous archaeologist?"

Cody Martin stared at the ground. He was thinking about… well, mostly Bailey, but there were a lot of things on his mind, like the fact that in this place he was a famous archaeologist. And the fact that the tomb of Zaria had become one of the most visited places in the whole _world _because of him. And the fact that Doaenis Alasa had just asked him a question. Man, being on a talk show was awesome! "I'd have to say…" he stated, before he saw Zack motion from offstage to come over.

"Not now!" whispered Cody, just loud enough that the world could hear.

"Yes now!"

Cody sighed. "I'll be right back," he said, facing the camera.

"So, Cody," said Zack, pointing, "I just saw a girl over there. The name's Lea McCormick. Looks like your type."

"By which you mean – "

"She's a geek."

"And you think that's enough to get me to like her? Besides, I already have Bailey, thank you very much."

"Yes, but don't you think she's just a bit too… boring farm girl-y? And just curious… who's that babe over there?

"Her name is Doaenis Alasa. She's forty-six, she's a famous talk show host, and she's _way_ out of your league." Cody left his brother and returned to his interview, muttering under his breath, "Are we even related?"

* * *

As Bailey Pickett and London Tipton wandered cluelessly through the woods, the latter began to complain: "You know, these branches are ripping up my clothes!" "You know, my earring almost got caught on that!" "You know, that squirrel just ate a piece of my hair!"

"I don't care about the squirrel that just ate a piece of your hair!" Indeed, Bailey didn't. She just wanted to get out of this place. It had been so long since they'd gotten lost that both of them had forgotten how they'd gotten lost. They just wanted to get un-lost.

Suddenly they heard a voice: "Sugar Daddy, this is Paranoid Android. Come in. Over." The voice was male, deep, and scary, and it seemed to come out of nowhere.

Bailey was about to say something when they heard another voice, apparently coming through a walkie-talkie: "Yeah, cut to the chase."

"Do you have any idea as to the location of Hannah Montana and/or Walrus Head? Demon Hunter and I have been looking all over for them. Over."

"Well, Walrus Head's dead. Remember? He's been dead for, like, a month. And Hannah Montana… sorry. Haven't a clue. Over."

"Well, doesn't matter. Soon the Crown of Zaria will be ours! Over!"

"Don't get so excited. Over."

"Don't worry, I'll try not to. Over and out."

Bailey and London stared blankly at each other for a few seconds, not really sure what to say. Then Bailey broke the silence: "Oh. Oh, my."


	2. Another Girl

After his interview, Cody pushed his way through the crowds to Zack, who had a worried look on his face.

"Cody, I just got a call from a hospital near here," he said worriedly. "They just found London and Bailey in the woods somewhere."

"What were they doing out there?" Cody wondered aloud.

Zack spoke in a fearful rush. "I'm as confused as you are, but that doesn't matter. They're in the hospital, pretty banged up. Bailey's unconscious, but she'll be okay. London's ranting about the Crown of Zaria, Hannah Montana, a demon hunter, a paranoid android, et cetera. Someone said it sounded stupid, but not London's normal stupid. So I'm a bit worried. I'm going to the hospital to check on them. I'd assume you want to come too?"

Cody didn't have to think – Zack was losing his mind, _again._ Bailey would be okay – that was all he needed to hear.

Cody decided to go back to the ship. It was hard, having to push through hundreds – maybe even thousands – of people. But he managed it. Eventually he retired to his cabin. The room was empty, so Cody decided to catch some sleep. Shoving throngs of people probably wasn't going to take off as a new workout routine, but it served him just fine.

After a short rest, Cody's phone rang. He checked the number and saw that it was Zack. He wasn't sure _why_ his brother was calling him, but he figured he might as well answer. "Hello?"

"Cody," the reply came, "we've got a problem. Bailey's awake now. She's rambling about the same sorts of stuff London's rambling about. She also wants to see you, so…"

"I'm on my way," interrupted Cody, already getting ready to head to the hospital.

* * *

Cody stood thoughtfully while he listened to Bailey's story. The Crown of Zaria was being hailed as one of the most astounding archaeological finds in a long while. It made sense that there was someone out there plotting to steal it – there was someone out there plotting to steal just about everything, after all.

Once Bailey was finished, Cody spoke up. "So, before we do anything about this, I thought I'd make something clear. I want this to stay a bit of a secret."

Bailey stared at Cody. "Why?"

"I'm famous here. If we tell everyone about this, they'll let the police bust the whole thing up. I want to look really good here. I want to do this myself. Well, maybe with a little help from you and Zack and London."

Bailey sighed. "Cody being Cody. Well, if you _insist._"

Cody left. He thought for a second about Bailey, and that second was just long enough to bump into someone. It was someone he recognized – albeit vaguely – as Lea McCormick.

Lea crashed to the floor. When she got up, a stunning realization hit her: "Aren't you Cody Martin? Oh my gosh, it's Cody Martin!" She immediately bolted in the direction she had come from.

Cody sighed. He would have sighed harder, but he saw something unique in Lea's eyes. It reminded him somewhat of Bailey, and he knew right then that something was going to have to give.

Cody Martin was in love. Again.

* * *

**I see this story is already getting rave reviews. I absolutely love this too, by the way. And yes, I'm going fairly far with my little love triangle here. I've already mapped out that storyline pretty much completely. And the main storyline about the thieves, for that matter. It's just a matter of actually getting it written down. That's the hard part.**


End file.
